Dragon Ball Budokai 4
Dragonball Budokai 4 is a concept for a Budokai 3 sequel. The idea would be that during development, the fans would get achance to add their own ideas to the game, whether or not it be characters, abilities or storylines, thus giving the game a bit more fan appeal and additional story to the dragonball universe. Gameplay The gameplay aspect would be very similar to the previous 3 incarnations, taking place on a 3D plane, you use the controller to move around your character, you would have to build up Ki to use special moves. Characters can use transformations to do more damage, gain more Ki and can use different supers. Like every previous game before, this game contains new mechanics to add on to the combat: *Stamina - as the fight in the game goes on, characters will run out of stamina, running out of Stamina will make characters slower and do less damage, the player loses stamina through melee attacks, powering up, movement, transformations, etc. It naturally charges up overtime and the more you use up, the harder it is to win. **Metamoran fusions wont lose stamina, their time limit instead decreases. **Potara fusions will regain stamina faster than normal characters and will lose it slower than normal characters. *Specific item slots - Techniques, items and other capsules will have their own slots during character customisation. Home screen *Dragon Universe: **Story Mode - play the story mode of the game, play as all the main characters. ***Goku ***Yamcha ***Krillin ***Tien ***Chiaotzu ***Piccolo ***Vegeta ***Gohan (Kid) ***Gohan (Teen) ***Gohan (Adult) ***Future Trunks ***Trunks (kid) ***Goten (kid) ***Trunks (Adult) ***Goten (Adult) ***Uub ***Frieza ***Cell ***Buu ***Broly ***Bardock ***Kid Goku ***Supreme Kai **Dragon Arena - play as your personally customised characters and fight enemies to earn special items and add-ons to the pre-existing game. This includes characters, techniques, items, arenas, costumes, etc. *Battle: **Dueling - fight with other players as a way to test out new powers and work on your own skills in the game. ***player vs CPU - players fights the computer ***Multiplayer - player 1 fights player 2 ***PVP - you can play with players across the world in an ultimate battle to determine ones dominance. ***CPU vs CPU - you can witness the strategies of the computers and the powers of the characters without failing yourself. **Tournament - challenge multiple opponents one by one in order to gain Zeni, that way you can buy items, powers, etc from the shop. ***Novice - 10,000 Zeni, 8 fighters ***Adept - 30,000 Zeni, 16 fighters ***Advanced - 90,000 Zeni, 32 fighters ***Cell Games - 270,000 Zeni, 64 fighters ***Multiverse Tournaments - 810,000 Zeni, 128 Fighters **Practice - these reminders shall help learn combos, techniques and other useful parts about combat. *Customisation - Customise your characters and create your own personal character with his own abilities and techniques. *Options - edit game functions and change how you play it. *What ifs - play what if storylines based on dragonball, do this to unlock special characters and fusions (such as Cellin, various Buu absorbtions, Gokule, Tienncha, etc). *WIFI Connect - earn special items and characters by entering the Budokai exclusive servers. Basically DQVC from DQIX except for dragonball. *Return home - pretty self-explanatory here. Characters .#13 .#14 .#15 .#16 .#17 .#18 .#19 Abo Baby Bardock Bido Bojack Bra Broly Bujin Bulma Burter Buu (evil) Buu (fat) Buu (kid) Buu (super) Buu (ultra) Cell Cell Jr. Chiaotzu Cooler Dabura Dodoria Dr.Gero Dr. Wheelo Eis Shenron Frieza Garlic Jr. Gast Carcohl Ginyu Gohan (kid) Gohan (future) Gohan (teen) Gohan (adult) Goku (adult) Goku (kid) Goten (adult) Goten (kid) Grand Supreme Kai Grandpa Gohan Great Saiyaman Great Saiyaman 2 Great Saiyaman 3 Guldo Hatchiyack Haze Shenron Hercule Hirudegarn Janemba Jeice Kado Kakkarot Kibito Kogu Krillin Kuriza Launch Nappa Naturon Shenron Neko Majin North Kai Nuova Shenron Oceanus Shenron Pan Piccolo Piccolo Daimou Pikkon Porunga Raditz Rage Shenron Recoome Rigor Roshi Saibamen Slug South Kai Supreme Kai Syn Shenron Tapion Tarble Tien Trunks (adult) Trunks (future) Trunks (kid) Turles Uub Vegeta Videl West Kai Xicor Yamcha Yardrat Zangya Zarbon Zenith